The Hidden Pain of Life
by SPN221B
Summary: Phineas' been on edge the last few months. No one has noticed, not even Ferb. But when it goes from being on edge, to being paranoid, Ferb gets concerned. Can Phineas still let his brother have the best summer ever? Even if he's going to die?
1. Chapter 1

It's a long road, I always say. We have a million things we could do. But we only have one summer. At least I do. And that summer is coming to an end. There's four weeks left. The pain... The pain is becoming unbearable. It used to come in waves or flashes, but it always went away. And I could hide it. But now... Now it never goes away. It's this searing pain in my chest. I can badly hide it anymore. Soon I won't be able to.

I haven't told anyone. I hope no one has to go through the pain of knowing I'm going. If it would hurt me to much, it would hurt them much worse. The one person I'd hate to have to tell is... Ferb. That's right. My brother. Step brother if we want to get technical. But it doesn't matter to me. It never has. I love him as a brother. He's my other half. More important than anyone.

That's why I don't tell him. He'd be badly hurt. I can't let him go through that. I'll stage it as an accident. Or a homicide if I have to. But I can't let him know.

If you haven't noticed yet, I've been avoiding using the word. The D word. I know it'll happen, but why now? I have one thing to say, "Carpe diem, quia posset aliquis ultimus sit." I've never said it to anyone, but myself as a reminder of my fate. I use carpe diem a lot, but not the rest. Seize the day, seize the day... This phrase I live by each and every day. I just, just hope, hope that my brother will never know the rest of that.

I can tell you that this summer has been the best of my life. I hope no one ever reads this, but if they do, please let it be Ferb, and only Ferb. I love you bro.

Phineas.

I signed the entry, trying not to cry. Why? Why was I the cursed one? Why did I have to go? Why did I have to leave him alone? These were questions that would never be answered. I hear Ferb coming and shove the notebook under my pillow.

He came in and smiled. Pulling out his secret cookie stash, he offered me one. I took it.

"Thanks Ferb." I smiled as I took the cookie.

We ate in silence till Candace knocked on our door, but came barging in anyway.

"Okay you two. Mom is gone and she left me in charge. You guys better not be up to anything!" she said.

I smiled. Typical Candace. "Okay. We don't even know what we are doing today!"

She left the room and I looked over at Ferb. He was still nibbling a cookie. I wish I was like him. Calm, cool, collected. Quiet, unmoved, stable. Quick, smart, willing. He was everything I wasn't. I was nothing. A nobody. An unwanted. I wasn't smart. I wasn't talented. I wasn't helpful or handy. I was nothing. Nothing.

What WERE we going to do today? We could make a trampoline where one bounce brought you to the moon. Or maybe make a swimming pool in the sky using anti-gravity. Maybe we could dig that tunnel to the center of the earth we always wanted to. Oh! We could make a giant hot air ballon that could travel at the speed of light. Or the world's longest train. The possiblties were endless.

Ferb rolled his eyes and smiled at me. He most likely could see the gears turning in my head. He always seemed willing to do my ideas. That was one thing I was good at... Having stupid ideas.

"Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." he said, stunned that I had asked him. "That's YOUR area of expertise."

"Well I'm as clueless as you are! I don't have a single idea!"

"Righhht... Phineas, I could literary see the ideas jumping in your head. One of them, HAS to be a good. So don't even try that trick." Ferb laughed.

I raised my hands. "Guilty as charged. But none of them are good."

"Whatever happened to carpe diem?" asked Ferb, with his eyebrows raised.

It was my turn to laugh. My brother had once again caught me red handed. Maybe, just maybe my ideas weren't so stupid after all. Ferb always seemed to love them.

"Well," I began. "What about a hot air ballon that can travel at the speed of light?"

I got a thumbs up from Ferb. Then, calling the warehouse for supplies, we went outside to make our dreams come to life. To make a life well lived, so that no one had to worry about tomorrow...

A/N: I don't own Phineas&Ferb! All rights go to Disney and the creators. I only own the plot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I really like where I'm aiming this story so this will defently be updated AMAP(as much as possible). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two.

"That... Was... Awesome!" Isabella shouted as she jumped off the side of the hot air ballon.

I smiled. "Glad you thought so."

"Soooo... What you going to do tomorrow?"

Ferb smiles, knowing my answer. "I haven't figured that out yet, but I know it'll be great. Better than today at least."

"Oh Phineas. Today was amazing! It could've never been better. See you tomorrow!"

I smiled and waved. I knew I'd see her tomorrow... Maybe. Depends how bad the pain was. If I can at least function for another week. Then maybe I'll have the guts to tell someone. Someone except Ferb. I would never be able to tell him, even if my life depended on it.

For goodness sakes! My life is on the line here in a way and I still refuse to tell him!

Ferb counted to four and right on cue ran in Candace. "See? They built a giant hot air ballon!"

"Honey, all I see is a ballon. And it's not even giant. Hey kids! Care for some snacks? I brought cookies!" Our mom said.

Ferb and I walked into the house, smiling. I knew he would most likely put his in the stash. I might too. Why waste a perfectly good cookie on me?

We got our snacks and raced upstairs. Putting the cookies into the hidden stash, we flopped down on the beds. I slightly flinched at the pain that coursed its way through my body.

Ferb, seeing this, looked over at me, concerned. "Are you okay bro?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's it." I said, putting on my most convincing smile.

He looked at me suspiciously. Then shrugging, he believed me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Smiling, I laid back on my pillow.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I said, seeing the monotreme.

Chattering loudly, Perry climbed onto Ferb's bed and laid down on the foot of it. In the morning he would be on mine. He was the only person Ive told about my fate. And that's because he doesn't understand. Sometimes I think he does. Even if he is just a platypus.

"Lights out in them minutes boys." Our dad said, peeking into our room.

"Night dad!"

"Goodnight Father."

"Night boys. See you tomorrow." He said, closing the door.

Ferb and I talked and laughed till we had to turn off the lights. Then we talked and laughed in whispers. As we did a strange question came to mind.

"Ferb can I ask you a question?"

Ferb laughed quietly. "You just did! But go ahead. Ask away."

"Are we going to end up like those brothers on the shows that end up forgetting each other? That don't even care about what happens to the other?" I asked shyly.

Ferb hopped off his bed and made it to mine in record time. Embracing me in a hug, we cried. A few minutes later, we broke our and Ferb looked at me.

"Never," he began. "Never again, dare you think that, Phineas Flynn. Because Phineas, you mean the world to me. I could never forget you and I'll always care about you. I'd hope you're the same."

I wiped away a few tears. "Even if I was gone tomorrow?"

Ferb gave me a pained look. "Phineas, as if I could forget you! You've given me the best summer ever! You've brought joy to everyone. I'd think that everyone would miss you if you left."

Ferb, as he caught me as I almost fell off the bed, in a hug as I cried. I had to tell him, but how? When? Where? These were questions that needed answers. There was one thing that was certain though... He has always, is always, and will always be there for me no matter what happens.

* * *

 **This looks Soooo much longer on paper. I really thought it was going to be longer than this! Anyway... On to the reviews!**

 **AutobotGuy170: Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate you reading this!**

 **Fading Sunlight: Yes it is kinda dark and it will get somewhat intense. If you don't feel okay reading it you don't have to.**

 **Only two reviews? Man! Oh well, maybe more for this chaper! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **everyone! How's it been? I'd like to thank everyone who's voted and reviewed. Just so you know this is a real update. Anyway, read on!**

 **Warning: This chapter is kinda intense. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter three.

When I woke up this morning, not Perry, nor Ferb was there. I heard an unusual sad chatter from Perry. Getting up, I heard a soft cry coming from the closet. I opened the door to find Ferb, rocking a dead body in his arms. That's when I relized that body was...

I really shot awake. Breathing heavily, I grabbed Perry and held him tight. Looking over and seeing my brother helped calm me some. I stared at the wall stroking the platypus in my arms. It was only 1:28 in the morning. I should go back to sleep, but I couldnt. The image of Ferb crying, with me in his arms was imprinted in my mind.

With Perry clutched to my chest, I laid back down on my bed, holding back the tears. I heard Ferb shift in bed and I froze. The creaking of the matress told me that he had awoken. The lamp turned on and his feet hit the floor. Walking towards my bed, he whispered my name.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah bro?" My voice came out in a very nervous whisper.

The Brit put his hand on my shoulder, calming me some. "Are you okay? I heard you crying and was concerned."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I'm fine. It was just a really bad nightmare. That's all."

"Okay, but wake me if you need me."

"Okay, I will."

We both went back to sleep. Or at least I did. Ferb stayed up a while, watching me sleep. He was very obvious concerned for me. I decided, before drifting back off into sleep, that I would tell him in five days. That gives me three weeks with him and only him. He's coming. See you later Ferb.

Phineas.

Signing another entry. Signing another day to confirm my fate. Why did I do it anymore? To save Ferb the heartache that comes with it and whatever else. That's why. Even if it doesn't make much hope for me.

I have been working on this hunt for my brother. It's a series of clues that'll lead him to a few small personal keepsakes. Strangely, I could just tell him where they are, but I don't feel like doing that. I just finished one yesterday. Here it is.

My dead brother, stand strong. Do not lose hope, do not lose faith. For three paces to left, is the one. There is the key.

I know it doesn't rhyme, but eh. It works. I know also that doesn't make sense, but Ferb is smart. He's brilliant! He'll figure it out! If he doesn't... Well than I'm not sure what to do.

Ferb has been awake for hours. He never went back to sleep. I feel really guilty that he didn't get anymore sleep. Where is he? I was sure I had heard him coming... Wait a second! My clues are gone too! I have to find them. But first, Ferb.

After an hour of searching, I found Ferb, and my clues. Ferb I found in five minutes. My clues on the other hand? Not so fast. They had somehow gotten under my pillow. The LAST place I checked, of course. I'm just glad I found them, for two main reasons. One, I don't have to remake them... Again!(long story. Will explain later) And two, Ferb finding those little things before I go is just to important.

"Hey bro. What shall we do today?" the Brit asked, his accent thick, walking into the room.

I smiled. "I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask?"

"You know exactly why." he said, as I sat there. "Well hurry up! Let's start something while the day is still young!"

I grinned widely at his enthusiasm. Most people didn't have that. I was lucky to have a brother that did. I thought back to that time we built that rollercoaster as a musical. Most people would've laughed and said no, but not my brother. No, the only thing that he questioned was if everyone else would break into song randomly also. And they did. So I have three words for you Ferb! You are awesome!

"Remember when we made ants the size of us? Well not make them the size of them?" I asked with a smile.

His smile became even wider. "Perfect! That'll be awesome! I'm gonna go find an anthill."

As he went to do that, I frowned. Something was wrong in this room. I looked around the room closely and spotted it. The closet door. It was moving. I backed away, slowly.

"Ferb!" I yelled, scared.

My chest was tight and I could hardly breath. I was terrified. As I scrambled behind my bed, I shouted for my brother again. The rest of my family had picked a horrible day to go shopping.

Ferb came running in, at super speed. I was crying hysterically by then. Scooping me up in a hug, he sat me the bed.

"F, Fer, Ferb." I whispered his name this time, clinging to him for dear life.

He pushed my head to his chest. "Shhh... It's okay Phineas. No one is ever gonna get you."

"The closet." I whimpered.

Ferb handed me Perry and went to see what was wrong. It was then I relized that the wind had stopped. That was what had been moving the door. I suddenly felt, very, very foolish.

Ferb opened the door, confused. He tried to hide it, but he was somewhat annoyed with my paranoidism. Heck, I was even annoyed with it!

I squeezed Perry, tears streaming down my face. Sitting down the platypus that was in my arms, I ran out of the room. I was an idiot, asamamed of myself, and very, very embarrassed. I can't believe I'm doing this. Seeing things that aren't really there, or not even real!

As I pounded down the stairs, I heard Ferb chasing after me. I made it out to the backyard and around the tree, before he caught up to me. Tackling me to the ground, he held me there, until I regained my full composure.

"Phineas! Phineas! Snap out of it!" yelled Ferb, at my semi-conscious form, laying out on the grass.

I took my brother's hand as he helped me sit back up. Curling up into a small ball, I rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry Ferb. I really thought someone was in the closet. I was not trying to waste your time, even though that's all I'm good for." I mumbled, letting a single tear fall down my check.

Ferb stared at me, and then suddenly, snacked me. He hit me. He looked at me sternly in a way I didn't know he could do and I'm not sure I wanted to know that he could. Now he was scaring me.

"Phineas, you are not an idiot! But all your thinking about is that! For goodness sakes! You're not only the youngest person ever, in history of time, to build a rollercoaster, travel the world in ons day, become a one hit wonder, meet aliens, become a ninja, reunite a band, and many more I could spend HOURS listing, but also one of the smartest people on earth! You're no idiot, stupid head, fool, or any of those other names people like to call you. And I know you'll never be one. So stop acting like it!" my brother shouted angrily.

I took a step back. Ferb was oh so right. I had been acting unnecessarily strange and foolish. I nodded, then swallowing my fear, I looked him in the eyes.

"You're right." I said softly. "I've been acting like a baby. So please, do it. Disown me, hit me, say all the things you've ever wanted to say about me. I don't care. I've been in the way for way to long. It's about time someone put me back in my place. One more thing... I'm sorry for, for, everything. This whole summer has been horrid for you. Thanks for showing me."

Ferb snorted and shook his head. "Quite the opposite Phineas. Quite the opposite. I'm the one who should be sorry. Me and only me."

"Not at all the whole truth, but I guess I'll just have to take it. Thank you Ferb. Thank you sooo much."

We heard the car door slam, and Candace. Hearing her trying to bust us made us relized we had wasted an entire morning! Shame on us!

"Really Candace? There's nothing there. As always. Hi boys, care for some snacks?" our mom sighed.

"No thanks!" Ferb and I choursed.

We looked at each other and smiled. Our eyes held the message... Brothers till the bitter end.

"What are we waiting for?" Ferb whispered. "Let's go!"

Never did we dare dream that that horribly bitter end would be so close...

* * *

 **So there's chapter three! Onto reviews!**

Fireside Girl Gretchen: Thank you so much! This is the most encouraging review I've got so far!

 **And sadly only one review. I've started to relize something about most stories for this fandom... If no pairing is in the story, that equals little or no reviews. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Look who decided to update! Well I'm almost done with this story on paper, now I just have to type it out. And just in case you're wondering, I write all my stories on paper before I post them on FanFiction. Can you say hard copies? ;) Well enjoy!

Disclaimer~ I don't own P&F. If I did something like this would happen and I'd have raging fangirls on my hands.

"According to the Fireside Girls Handbook..." Isabella said these words and I quickly started to try and listen.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess from this morning. Building this was harder than I thought it would be. Especially when you were scared your brother hated you.

I nodded when Izzy finished the page. "Sounds like a plan..." my voice trailed off.

"But?" Ferb asked, an eyebrow raised.

"But can we finish it in one day?" the phrase Carpe Diem running through my head.

"By my calculations, yes, yes we can. Of course we would have to work quickly."

I smiled and turned around. "Hey Baljeet. Where's Buford?' I asked not seeing the bully. It was strange.

Baljeet sighed. "His family is moving. They will not be coming back."

I'm shocked. No more Buford? It can't be! Baljeet has to be joking. He can't be moving! It's... It's... It's not fair!

"Phineas? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I shook out of my trace. "Oh… I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

"Hey Phineas, Ferb! Just came to say good bye. To you too, Isabella, Baljeet." Buford said over the fence.

"Buford!" we heard Biffiany call. "Hurry up! We need to leave… Now!"

Everyone looked down. "Bye Buford." we waved to him.

I turned away, totally set back by the current set of very surprising events. Had Buford really just moved away? This, this was horrible.

Izzy walked up behind me. "Uhhh Phineas. I'm going home. You know, to think."

"It's fine Is. I think I'm putting this project on hold… Permanently."

"Okay. See ya later… Maybe." Isabella walked out of the gate.

Baljeet also went home. No one felt like building or inventing. Not after what just happened. Oh yes. Especially after this.

Walking into the house, I sat down next to Candace. She rolled her eyes and turned on the T.V. I sighed and tucked my knees under my chin. Seeing this, my sister turned a worried eye on me.

"You okay? You seem… Sad. In a way I haven't seen since Perry went missing that one morning." the concern high in her voice.

"Yeah. Just a little down." I shrugged.

I heard Ferb going up to our room. The door that slammed behind him told me that he was having some trouble. I got up to go check on him, but Candace stopped me.

"Phineas, wait. We need to talk."

I winced. "About what?"

"About what's going on between you and Ferb. You guys are usually best friends, but recently…" she trailed.

"We've been acting weird? We just had a small fight. It's fine. Don't worry."

She looked at me, considering it. Then shrugging, she nodded. "If you say so Phineas. If you say so."

I got back up and ran to my room. Knocking, I asked if I could come in.

"It's your room too. You don't have to have permission to come in it." my brother said, crying.

I knew I sucked at giving comfort. It just wasn't my thing. But I'd never seen Ferb cry before. Never. It kind of shook me.

Not knowing what to say, I just sat down on the edge of his bed and hugged him. Ferb instantly recoiled.

"Don't do that Phineas, please." he said, almost frightened.

"What's wrong with hugging my brother?"

He began to shake. Soon all I hear is him crying into my shoulder, with each sob racking his body, he hugged me tighter. Not sure what to do or say, I started singing a song I used to sing twenty four seven.

(A/N: This is my style of a music note o/^. So if you see this in-between "" then it's a song.)

"o/^ Don't cry, just hold my hand,

Summer is just around the corner,

I know it seems long,

But these few days will fly.

Soon we'll be free,

To do as we please.

No more homework,

No more school,

It'll be, just you and me,

Cause it'll be our time to rule the world.

So stay a little longer,

Stay a little stronger,

Summer is coming fast,

And if we're not careful it'll go just as,

Cause summer is just around the corner. o/^"

Ferb sobbed and held me tight. My heart ached and I felt a searing pain in my chest. Ignoring it, I gave my brother the time he needed. He wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

"Thanks Phineas. I needed that."

My eyes shone. "Anytime bro. Anytime."

Hugging me again, he crawled under his messed up blankets on his bed. Yawning, he half way closed his eyes. "I'm retiring early tonight. I'm not very hungry."

"Sure thing. I'll tell mom."

"Phineas Flynn! You are in such big trouble! Get down here… NOW!" yelled our mother from downstairs.

I flinch. "After I see what's with mom."

I turned off the lights and closed the door so my brother could sleep. Then, running downstairs, I went to see my mom.

"Young man, please tell me why you have been fighting with your brother?!" I walked in to a very unhappy pair of parents.

"Huh? I haven't been!"

My stepdad looked at me seriously. "Not according to your sister."

Realization dawned on me. "Ohhh… That! It was just a small disagreement. Really. There's nothing to worry about."

"I don't care. You'll be using the attic for now on to prevent any further arguments. Am I understood?"

"But, but mom, dad…"

"Am I understood!"

"Yes mam. Yes sir." I nodded, tears stinging in my eyes. "Ferb asked me to tell you that's he's not hungry."

"That's fine. Now let's go move your things."

I got a few boxes from the garage and we packed up my things. As we pulled out the bed, Ferb awoke. Looking confused, he got up.

"Father, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Phineas is just moving to a different room." he said cheerfully.

Ferb looked as if someone had just hit him. With a rebellious streak in his eyes, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, almost knocking me off my feet.

"No. He's staying here."

"Ferb," Lawrence warned. "This is not up for discussion. He's going to leave…"

"No he's not! He's staying where he is!"

"Ferb…"

"No! He needs me. And I need him. That's how it is. That's how it always has and will be."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. Phineas! Come along now." Lawrence said sternly.

I hugged Ferb. Something told me I might never see him again. And I didn't like it one bit…


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's updating! I have officially finished _The Hidden Pain of Life_ on paper! So updates should be a little quicker now! Well, enjoy! And R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

Last night was horrible. I got very little sleep, and from what I could hear, Ferb got almost none. I heard him and his father fighting and when they finished, Ferb was sobbing and heard something glass break, with a cry of pain. Not long after mom and dad started to fight also.

I was scared and in the dark. And in more ways than the attic just had a single window for light. I had no idea of what was going on downstairs!

When Candace yelled, "No! You can't!" was my breaking point. I stormed over to the small trapdoor and pulled on it. It wouldn't open! I started to cry. I was locked in here. It wasn't fair! My siblings were in trouble and I couldn't do a thing about it!

I banged on the door, but still no one came. Eventually I just sat next to a wall and cried. What had I done to deserve this? Why did everyone hate me? Was I really that big of an embarrassment? And before I knew it the sun was rising. But for all I cared, it had just set.

Phineas

Around 9:30 Candace came and unlocked the attic's trapdoor.

"Come on and be quiet. I'm getting you and Ferb out of here." she whispered, tiptoeing Ferb's and I room.

"Wait," I stopped her. "I should get him."

She nodded and waited outside the room. I came back out with a very sleepy Ferb.

"What's going on? Where dad?" he yawned.

I frowned at the cut on Ferb's arm. That must be from the glass that broke last night. What had happened? As concerned as I was, I knew it wasn't the time to ask.

A sudden start of yelling answered Ferb's last question. We all cringed and started towards the front door. I don't know why, but I grabbed Perry as we walked out the door. I gent!y closed the door, as Candace grabbed one of Ferb's and I hands, pulling us towards the bus stop.

"Where to miss?" the bus driver asked.

"The Googleplex Mall please." Candace said as she put some money in his hand.

"Sure thing miss."

The Googkeplex Mall was not only the biggest mall in Danville, but a safe place for people under twenty-one too. You could go there and get protection or help if you were in trouble or if your parents were hurting you. Only the oldest person who brought you there could leave with you unless it was a police officer. The real question was, why was Candace taking us there?

"Candy, why as we going there? Are we in trouble?" I asked, a slight hint of fear traceable in my voice.

She shook her head, knowing that I only used her nickname if I was scared. "Not yet Phineas. But we could be soon."

"Next stop, Googleplex Mall." came the driver over the speakers.

Candace, Ferb, and I all got off. We walked in and signed in for the safe place. The security guard gave us tabs, which we put in out pockets and then went to proceed to the bookstore.

Every store a customer walked into had a scanner. It scanned you for a tab. If had a tab it beeped. If you didn't, it stayed silent. Another security guard walked towards us.

"Tabs?" he asked.

We showed them to him, and he nodded. He pointed towards asn empty study room. We thanked him and went to use the room.

We sat down and Candace took a deep breath. "Guyts we have a big problem. Mom and dad... Mom and dad are thinking about getting a divorce." she let a single tear escape.

"No." Ferb whispered.

I sat there in complete shock. They couldn't get a divorce. I'd lose dad and Perry and... I'd lose my only brother. And Ferb would not only lose me for that reason, but because of the curse too. Oh no... The curse! I had to tell them. I hugged Perry, who hadn't disappeared yet strangly today, even tighter as I began to shake.

"Phineas? Are you alright?" Candace looked over me.

I shook my head. "It's my fault." I said in barely audible whisper. "It's the curse. He told me it would happen. He told me. But I didn't listen. It's all my fault."

Candace was confused, Ferb didn't know what to do, and seemed to be hugging me back, but I was going crazy. My brother, all of the sudden, jumped up.

"That!" he shouted.

Candace and I looked at him like he had grown ten heads. "That what?"

"That curse thing! Phineas you've been acting weird. You've been nervous and jumpy! It's just not like you!" he said, strangly excited.

I gulped. Crud, he found me out. "Well, I, um, I, guess, maybe..." I shuddered nervously.

"Phineas is there something you want to tell us?" Candace asked.

"Well, I guess..." I took a deep breath before continuing. "IwadjusttryingtohelpFerb,butitallwentwrong,doiwenttofindSonaHaz..."

"Phineas! Slow down!" Ferb grabbed my shoulders. "We can't understand you!"

"Ferb, I'm so sorry." I looked into his eyes and whispered, right before I took off running through the bookstore, my siblings instantly chasing me.

I was faster, thank goodness. I also, being smaller could hide better. All of the sudden, there was a wave of insane pain. As it hit, I turned a corner, bumped into Ferb, and crumpled at his feet.

I felt myself fading till I saw the sorcerer's staff and fainted.

"Phineas, this was not supposed to happen. Now you'll pay dearly."

* * *

 **Well? How I do? I hope you liked it and please, please, please review! Thanks!**

 **PFT3000**


	6. Chapter 6

**After three, incredible reviews from Britt30, I'm updating pretty quickly! Thank you so much Britt30! I highly recommend their stories! They are all awesome! On to the story!**

* * *

I awoke in a haze. I'm in a room filled with books. Ferb would have a hay day here. But to say these books are not the best around. Looking closer at everything, I realize I've never been in this room before. The ceiling has a higher valt and there was a huge table and fireplace. This castle had many rooms though, so it didn't surprise me.

"Welcome back, Phineas Flynn. Though I wasn't expecting so soon." a woman walked into the room.

My eyes widen. "Hetaya? But how?"

She laughed. "Silly mortals. You never listen to reason. You know exactly how."

I gulped. She was right, but... If Hetaya was here, then Sona Haz was here. And if Sona Haz was here, then that that I was... I was dead.

"Now rest. Sona Haz will be here shortly." Hetaya gently patted my head. "But don't worry. This is only a meeting... For now at least."

She snapped her fingers and a small cot appeared. I knew this was no mere suggestion, but a command. I did as told, and watched as she left the room.

I waited for a long time till Sona Haz and Hetaya came. Neither showed any emotion on their faces and their eyes were as cold as ice. I quickly looked down, knowing that if you looked at them to long, you turned into ice.

If I was dead, then Ferb was all alone. I shivered at the thought. The cold eyes of the Sorcerer and his apprentice missed nothing. With a snap of their fingers, the fireplace had a roaring fire in it and I a cloak around my shoulders. It was obvious who did which, but also clear neither knew why I had shivered.

"Sit Phineas. Let us give you a warm supper." Sona Haz spoke for the first time and motioned to the table.

I gingerly sat on the chair, posed for flight. Hetaya Rand a bell, and hugs platters of food were on the table. Anything you could think of was there and more. But my stomach was more focused on not throwing up from fright than it was on food.

I ate very little of the food, even when I saw the caramel apples. When we were finished, Hetaya spoke first. "Would you like me to leave the room sir?"

"No, stay. I think it's time we all had a little talk." he said, then turning to me, he smiled. "Phineas Flynn, may I ask what happened to our little deal?"

My eyes cast downwards. "It kinda slipped out. It was an accident, I swear."

"Of course it was. You are a mortal after all. But still. You know what is to happen."

I nodded, picking my words carefully. "Yes sir, I do. And I'll accept my punishment with dignity."

I'm not sure why, but those words shook his. He looked at his apprentice and nodded. Mumbling something, they left the room and I moved my chair a little closer to the fire. About an hour later, they returned, looking grim as ever. They both signed and seemed even a little bit confused.

"Against our BEST judgement,we'vet decided to give you your last few weeks, but blow it again, and you won't be so lucky. Now here's another small piece of information. You may tell ONE person on the last few days. No more, no less. And if anyone asks how you got hurt, someone hit you. I don't care who, but that is your excuse. Understand?" Sona Haz hissed.

My heart kept for joy. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hetaya, send him back."

She once more snapped her fingers and I was suddenly in a ton of pain. But who cared!? I was alive and that's what mattered right? Boy, have I never been so wrong.

* * *

 **So this was more of a filler chapter than anything, but it was an update. I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks again Britt30 for the reviews!**

 **PFT3000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you again to Britt30 and now also, flyflecher! So here's another update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I've been awake for hours. And yet I haven't seen a hide or hair of either of my siblings. What if no one knows I'm missing? What if mom and dad get that divorce and I'm forced to leave Ferb? What if they talk Perry with them? What if... I never see Ferb again.

I shook my head. No, I would see him again. I didn't get a second chance for nothing. Right at that moment my brother walked in, followed by Candace and my mom.

"Ferb." I said weakly.

My brother hugged me tight and I winced. Yet despite the pain, I hugged him back. He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Never again," he started. "Never again, dare you do that to me Phineas Flynn. Or I swear I'll track you down myself."

I smiled, knowing what he said was true. I'm not even sure I want to know what he was thinking when they got THAT call. I did know he probably frantic beyond knowledge. I also knew he was hugging me so hard that he was chocking me.

"Um... Ferb. Can't. Breath." I coughed out.

He let go and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just sorta relieved that you're okay."

I let out a short back of laughter. "I am too! I'm the one who got hit by a car!"

"And you sure look happy for someone who just did." we both laughed, as mom walked up.

"Of course I am!" I looked at my family. "I have everyone I love the most with me."

Candace walked over and gave me a hug, while Ferb resumed his. I grinned. If only they knew what had really happened. Wouldn't that be a thrill? But oh, the sorcerer had had mercy on me once more. And I was not about to take that chance again!

My eyes slowly turned from being joyful, to being confused. "Where's dad? And Perry?"

Ferb and Candace shrugged. My mother didn't seem to even hear me. I suddenly felt very lonely. With all my family here, I felt lonely! That was just sad. Was this really the right time to give me the silent treatment?!

I wanted to shout, "Hey! I'm waiting over here!", but found couldn't. I tried to, but nothing came out. I guess I just wasn't willing to break the silence. Thankfully I didn't have to because Perry came in at that exact moment.

I soon found them leaving, mom kissing my cheek, Candace placing the newly found monotreme on my bed, no matter how much the doctors scrowled her for it. And Ferb embracing in one last hug. As I hugged the young Brit back, he whispered in my ear.

"Get better bro. We have to much to do for you not to."

"I'll get right on that." I joked lightly.

We both laughed. And as I watched my brother leave I wondered this... Will I ever get better? Or is that no longer an option?

Because we all know by now that we should seize the day, quiz aliquius ultimus sit. And if that's not what you think, well two words... Good. Luck.

* * *

 **So? How was it? Please leave a review and thank you for reading! See ya!**

 **PFT3000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! And welcome to chapter eight of this story! First off, stay tuned after the chapter for some special news, to say. And second, I will be traveling from May 20th to June 3rd, so if you PM me, review my stories, or post a chapter on a story that I've been reviewing I may not see it right away. Though if you do that last one be sure to PM me so I CAN read it! See ya!**

* * *

A hug was just what I needed. But sadly Ferb wasn't allowed in my room. Only family was... Family that wasn't divorced that is. I was told by Candace that my brother and his dad were moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. The exact same place Buford had moved two weeks ago. At this news, I quietly cried the entire night.

I get to go home tomorrow. With being in the hospital for a week and five days, I was almost looking forwards to it. But five days was all I had left to live. And that wasn't thanks to any driver... That was because of Sona Haz and Hetaya. But mainly only Sona Haz, as Hetaya had only drawn up the contract.

The next day as I stepped into the house, only Ferb greeted me. And even then, it earned a glare. I headed straight to my room, which ironically still happened to be in the attic. I went to climb the ladder, when I felt soft tug at my shorts. I looked down to see Ferb, who was asking me to come down in his own silent way. I nodded and quietly hopped off the ladder. Ferb then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room.

The second we were in there, he gave me a hug and started to talk. I held him as he muttered soft words. As he clamed, he kept up his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't make me go."

I hugged him tighter. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

He sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears. "I have a lot to be sorry for. You just don't understand." he looked away.

"But I want to. Ferb, what's wrong?" I gently asked my brother.

"Dad is moving and getting a divorce because of me. Because I wouldn't him up. I wouldn't give up the one thing, the one _person_ , who makes me truly happy." he said.

"What's that?"

"I," he looked straight towards me, with fear filled eyes. "I wouldn't give up you."

I blinked. "Me? Me! ME?!" I shouted angrily.

He flinched and shrank back. I felt bad for scaring him, but for me? He shouldn't have!

"Why? Why me? I'm not worth anything! You should've just given up on me! Everything would be better for everyone. I'm going to die anyway! It's not like you could have changed that!" I yelled at him.

Ferb's eyes went almost dark as he said these next words. "Well maybe I will next time! See if I care!"

"Ferb," I turned to face him. "There is no next time."

His came even harder than ever before, as he turned and ran. Where to I don't know. And I'm not sure I care either. All I knew was that I wanted out of this place, once and for all.

And for once, my death seemed more like a blessing than a curse.

* * *

 **So this was short, but eh. It was a chapter! Though I must say, this was not my best work, yet I put a lot of MY emotion into it. So to my good friend, Britt30, I have a feeling this did not answer you're question very well. I mean, I did explain it, but not very well. So to help with that, once I get back from vacation, I will post a decent one-shot that will answer all your questions. Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **PFT3000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Back from vacation and happy to be home! Thank you all for the support and reviews. You have no idea what they all mean to me. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I was hurt. I was hurt in a way I'd never been before. My brother was advoiding me and I only had myself and four days to blame for it. And I was hurt because of something I had done. Oh, I'd give the world to have a re-do of yesterday, but that's sadly not how life works.

I've started work on Ferb's birthday present. It's pretty lame, but I hope he likes it. His birthday is in October. I wish I could be there. In short, I'm just not ready to die yet.

I heard Ferb crying last night. And I was stuck in the attic again. If it wasn't for Candace being there for him, I'd send the house up in flames. But she gives me a tiny bit of hope. I'm lucky to have such a great sister.

I wish I could do more, but I'm getting sicker. Or should that be more cursed? I can barely stand on my own anymore, but I need one more of Ferb and I for a few reasons. One, I need it for the present I'm making Ferb. And two, I need something to help us remember. I also need to apologize. Ferb did not deserve the way I treated him. No one did.

"Ferb," I whispered, through the closed door. "Can I come in?"

I hear a muffled, "yes" and walk in. The green haired Brit, I've come to know as my brother, was curled up in a ball, crying. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he immediately shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" he spat out, his British accent filled with venom.

I recoiled and hesitated. What if he didn't accept my apology? What if he hated me till the day I died? What if I died and left him feeling guilty?

"Ferb... I'm sorry! For yelling at you! For not trusting you! For putting you through all of this! For being such a, such a... Burden! For being useless! For being so needy!" I sobbed. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Ferb blinked. And for a slight second I thought he was angry. And then he started sobbing again as he threw himself into my arms. I just held him as he cried, for I was crying to. There was nothing more heart breaking than this. I wish I could take back everything I said to him yesterday. But it wasn't possible. I knew that.

An idea came to mind. I could tell him what was going on. I clearly remember the deal I made with Sona Haz and Hetaya. They did say I could tell one person. They never said _who_.

As Ferb's and I's crying slowed, I looked him in the eye. "Ferb," I started. "I'm cursed. I'm not to live, but for four more days. I wanted to tellyou before, but didn't want to burden you with such news. I'm sorry."

Ferb squeezed his eyes shut, and said two words. "Sona Haz?"

"Yes... How'd you know?"

"Because he told me you took the curse for me." he shivered. "Is that true?"

"Well, I guess, but..."

"Is it true!"

"Yes. I also..." I went to say, but was cut off with Lawrence yelling at Ferb.

"Ferb! Come on! We're leaving early!" his father yelled. "And you better not be with that _thing_ again!"

I slightly winced at the last comment. We looked at each other and nodded. As we both walked out of his room, and outside, I stopped him. I held up a camera.

"One last picture?" I asked hopefully, yet highly embarrassed. I had never wanted our last picture together to be like this. Not with Ferb holding me up.

He nodded. "One last picture."

We took that picture, and I quickly slipped it into his birthday present. Then I stood, leaning on my front door, waving as he left.

I turned to go inside, but whipped around and shouted, "Carpe diem Ferb! Don't forget it! Please! Don't forget me!"

I thought he said something, but I couldn't hear it. As I went inside to find Perry, I frowned upon seeing they had took him with them. I quietly climbed the stairs to Ferb's and I's former room, and curled up and cried. But then I stopped. Why?

Because that's when I realized Ferb never said goodbye.

* * *

 **I cried while writing this. One chapter left folks! Thank you all for your support! Thanks! Please review!**

 **PFT3000**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! This is really short, but I had to put Phineas' fate in here somewhere. Thank you so much to Britt30, and i1i1wow for all of their support. For taking the time of day to review this story front and back. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

 _Ferb's P.O.V._

It had been painful. Trying to sit tight while my brother was dying. I should have seen it. I should have known. Has he always been in so much pain? How long had this been going on? How long have I been blind to Phineas' pain? And now… And now I was losing him. I could've done more. I could've tried to save him. And it's all my fault. He did everything to help me have a great summer, while it should've been me who was giving him a perfect summer. And now, here I was running towards that yellow house on Maple Drive, that I had come to call my home, hoping, praying, he'd still be there by the time I did.

All of this because two wizards were being jerks, and one brother was way to compassionate.

* * *

 _Phineas' P.O.V._

I was crying. I was going to leave this world any second now, and he still wasn't here. Maybe he didn't want to be here. Maybe I wasn't worth it to him. That's okay though. I understand. I've never been worth all the strife I've put Ferb through. He deserves way better than me.

I could tell I was drifting in and out. I tried to hold on as much as possible. I really wanted to see Ferb again. I didn't want to lose him. But I couldn't stop this. I just can't.

I held on to the last piece of life I had as I felt I was about to go. And I took a deep breath. And one more. And than a last one. Then I let myself drift off to an eternal sleep. I just chose the wrong moment. Why? Because Ferb busted in at that exact second.

My only regret? I never got to say goodbye.

* * *

 **And cut! Its done. It's finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and Will keep an eye out for the sequel. Thank you all who read this story. And to those who reviewed, followed, favorited I'm VERY grateful. See ya!**

PFT3000


	11. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
